Mechanicus Effect
by AmanoRyo
Summary: Our MC has been ROBed by a being name Robert into the Mass effect Universe, how will he survive with the powers of the Protoss Purifiers and some sentinels from Halo. Just know that the Reapers are not the perfect synthetics.
1. Chapter 1 ROBert

**Hello everyone I would like to say that I don't own Starcraft and Mass effect.**

 **Im kinda new to this fanfic stuff and my grammar is shit same with my English, I notice in most fanfics they focus on zerg like literally it's filled with zerg there is no love for protoss so here I am making this self insert fic I hope you like it and pls review XD**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Telepathic Taking/ ROB"**

CHAPTER 1: ROBert

 **POV**

So this is the afterlife, kinda suck. Why did I have to die a cruel death?

Oh yeah I know now, I saved a snot nosed brat from being overrun by a damn truck! Seriously parents these days they have no sense of responsibility for their kids, damn grade A parenting you got there.

So now I'm in this white void for fuck knows how long….damn I died a virgin (;_;) why cruel world why!?

" **Hey kid would you just shut up, it's not like it's the end of the world you know!"** a voice boomed just right in front of me.

"Wait who said that? Show yourself!" I said while I backed up a bit.

" **Don't get antsy kid sheesh"** the voice said with a bit of exasperation

"Okay sorry, who are you anyway and where the hell are you?" as I look around a bit

" **Well kid you could call me ROBert and I'm right in front of you"** as I looked in front of me, he just suddenly poofed into existence.

"Robert" I deadpanned, seriously sir you are not subtle enough

" **Yep kid, ROBert and I got a job for you"** he says as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"A job?" as I looked at him incredulously.

" **Right kid a job, ever heard of being transported to another world with a C &C power and all that shit and fucking the people in that universe" **he said with those weird hand karate gestures.

I nodded at him "Yeah, kind of like those Japanese anime stuff and fanfics right?"

" **Well you're right kid, so up for the job? Cause I could only give you one faction of your choice like those from the Starcraft, Grey Goo, and Endless Space to name a few."** he says and looks at me expectantly. (O_O)*looks intently*

"Wait back up a minute isn't this going too fast, I mean I would love to get those powers and all, but why me?" I said as I wave my hands in front of me.

" **Well kid, I'm just bored and I need entertainment, I mean look at this place it's boring and don't you wanna get out of here and do something worthwhile like…."** he hums for a bit, just as I was about say something **"Fucking up the mass effect universe?"** I just stared at him for a second or two, I didn't know what came to my mind when I answered

"Deal! Mass Effect Universe it is" as I grabbed him in the sides. Huh I must've feelt salty cause of the latest Mass Effect Andromeda, like seriously BioWare fucked it up and I don't even want to list its failures.

" **Okay"** he has that shit eating grin on his face and I think we might share something in common, 'how to make lives miserable', **"So kid what faction would you choose, you could mix it up a bit, but only a minor change"** he says with the weird arm gestures again.

"hmmm" as I was thinking an idea pop to mind 'Protoss' cause why not? like every person in these types of situation in fanfics always choose the zerg, seriously we need diversity people! I don't care whether they are adaptable and supper strong, just one Halo array and they are dead. And I kinda like the purifiers they get little love.

"Protoss Purifier but kinda human shaped Mr. Robert sir, with a bit of sentinels from Halo in the mix" what!? I like Halo don't judge me.

" **Well that's an interesting combo, so what timeline do you want to set up shop"**

"Um.." think you idiot think.. wait I know now "100 years Before the blue bitches found the citadel is the best place to start and I'd like to stay on shanxi if you mind"

" **Hmm good choice, I'm gonna give you Cybros as your main base of operations, well good luck kid"** as he snaps his fingers I suddenly felt dizzy…

 **ROB POV**

Well there goes the kid, That makes number 92762766845432462745, Usually people would choose them warhammer stuff and most would choose Chaos or the Imperium, damn those lunatics. Maybe I should talk to Zelretch and help him troll somebody.

*Somewhere in the universe a red haired brownie sneezed, for he is about to know real misery*


	2. Chapter 2 ONLINE

**Oh my God a review and some follows thank you very much I'll try to post daily and try to make it longer, so yeah TY, anyways I noticed I didn't put our MC name so I had make due in this chapter.**

 **Here is how the purifier-promethean hybrid looks like: 1-2 is high templar, 3 is our OC and some high commanders and zealots**

 **images/a/a6/Halo_4_Promethean_Concept_Art_**

 **So I would like to say I don't own Mass Effect and Starcraft also them sentinels from Halo but I do own the plot that is all people…**

CHAPTER 2: ONLINE

 **POV**

"My head..it..hurts.." what happened and my head is killing me, as I looked around I noticed I was in a room with mechanical constructs with golden glowing lines in the tiles and pillars, at the center was the purifier insignia, the walls were lined up by holograms, at the front was a massive window showing a garden world, there were holographic computer terminals and a celestial array at the center , as I turn around I noticed a gravity lift, round shaped with golden casing at the ridge.

Just as I was about to check on the celestial array I just noticed that my human body was replaced with a cybernetic one "Woah that's cool" damn I look like a cross between a Promethean and a purifier.

As I reach the array I activated it with a swipe of my hand, how do I know what to do? Well it might have been given to me by Robert. As I checked most of the ships armaments I noticed that there were a few probes and sentinels online, I ordered them to wake most of the purifiers from stasis, mostly high templars, some adepts and zealots, all probes and sentries to help me activate Cybros to full power.

I waited for the activation of most of the purifiers at the stasis chambers, as I was getting a bit bored, I tried testing my new body if it could connect with the system within the console, I felt a twinge in my mind as I connected myself to system feeling most of Cybros activating its weapons and shields up to 67%, Hastily I felt someone poking at my head. Looks like a purifier woke up, I opened the link to the stranger.

Instantly I was assaulted with data flooding most of my sight, then it all stop 'En Taro Tassadar, hierarch, it seems you have a need of me, I am Andromus of the khalai caste' a robotic voice came after the static.

'En Taro Tassadar Andromus, I would like you to address me as Arun or hierarch, whichever you find comfortable" I said, I can't use my old name so this should do and besides it's kinda cool. 'I do have something of a request; send warp prisms to the planet below and start setting up a base in these regions" I replied as I highlighted parts of the major continent on the planet in the celestial array.

'It shall be done hierarch' with that Andromus cut the connection, as I viewed the planet I saw hundreds of warp prisms descending on the locations I highlighted. With that on the way I left the Bridge and traveled towards the cybernetics core within Cybros to check out the armaments.

 **GENERAL POV**

As Arun travelled towards the cybernetics core he noticed that most of the purifiers and sentinels were doing their job setting up Cybros inner workings. As he passed by a few sentries and probes he examined the stasis chamber at his left through the window, it was stationed at the center of Cybros housing thousands of purifier platforms in stasis. Most of them were empty, most likely their hosts are around the station.

"Protoss architecture is truly beautiful, the game did no justice to it" Arun said as he made his way towards the cybernetics core, admiring the designs of the corridors of the station "truly a perfect balance of utility and aesthetics".

As he arrived he noticed a few reavers and colossi moving within the core and some immortals and dragoons in perfect formations ready to be deployed at a moment's notice.

"Huh didn't expect that, so we're them spaceships located?" Rubbing his head he went searching for the capital ships within. Just as he was about to head off, Arun just realized he could just check using the system to find spaceships

"Idiot I just noticed this now"

He said as he delve within the code stream to search for the ships "Ah there it is" as he used the cameras? To see the hangar bay where most of ships were docked. There were a few tempests and carriers just sitting there and some void rays and arbiters offline. Some warp prisms were floating around the hanger powering up the photon cannons and shield batteries within, some probes and sentries were just floating there and entering some warp prisms to travel to shanxi.

As he checked the hanger there were three carriers at full power, they were loading some interceptors within. Arun noticed a few zealots and adepts with a few changes with their usual design. First was that they look a bit more human with their mechanical heads looking like a cross between a promethean and the Ur-Didacts helmet, second they have five digits instead of four and lastly their armor were more promethean than protoss.

With that done Arun used the system to check the various parts of the station.

With most of Cybros systems online and warp prisms stationed within the planet it was time to build the purifiers home system. Arun went back to the Bridge to check up on the planet bellow, as he entered he noticed some purifiers were at their stations around the bridge and Andromus standing near the celestial array ordering the disembarkment of the probes and sentinels around the planet below to set up nexuses and pylons.

As Arun walked up to Andromus, he stopped what he was doing and greeted Arun "En Taro Tassadar Hierarch, had some sightseeing I see" with a nod Arun went to stand beside Andromus.

 **POV**

As I entered the bridge it was filled with Purifiers working on some of the stations and I saw Andromus working on the celestial array, he looked like one of them floating Prometheans. As I neared, Andromus stopped what he was doing and faced me, he greeted and I just nodded at him. I went beside him to look at the progress below. As I looked at the array, some holographic probes were working on setting up bases around the planet, seeing most of the bases were set up I turned to Andromus to say a few stuff in mind.

"Andromus, when will the designed areas be finished and could we start gathering resources? I don't see any minerals and vespine in the planet below". I said as the scans on the planet showed no signs of the resources used in Starcraft.

"Six hours hierarch, and for the resources we had to use the solarite within our storage facilities for now, but we do noticed a few asteroids within the system and some parts of the planet below do contain some of the minerals" Andromus said as he highlighted some rocks within the system and some parts closes to the bases on shanxi.

"that's a relief, after setting up those bases I would like you to start building some cities within the planet below" I said as I thought about building the protoss empire within the mass effect universe.

"Cities, hierarch, Why do we need them?" Andromus said as he looks at me incredulously.

"Well Andromus, organics are fickle beings and they are prone to fear. So I thought that if we show them that we have culture they won't be easily scared" I explained as I thought about the citadel and their robophobic tendencies. Well I could ease their fear a bit… or not. "And besides our bodies look like we are wearing suites" I said as I stretched my mechanical fingers noticing its glove like appearance.

"As you say hierarch" with that he faces the array and continues his work.

It seems a lot work will come with the future being what it is in this damn universe, I wonder what humanity I doing right now.

*at that moment humanity found the greatest thing in their bloody history FIRE*

Eh who cares, probably doing some ape shit. With that thought out of the way should I visit the citadel and check some stuff left by the damn four eyed insects about the reapers cause my memory on most of the minor events are vague at best.

 **SOMEWHERE IN DEEP SPACE**

' _Strange anomaly detected, solar energy readings are faint near the Theta relay… must investigate'_

' _negative ignore investigation, probable high solar flare energy spike in the area'_

' _Sovereign continue monitoring this cycle'_

… _._

 **Okay now that's it for this chapter… adios**


	3. Chapter 3 PLAN IN MOTION

**Well hello again everyone and here's a new chapter hooray!... um I'm sorry about the earlier chapters cause it was too short so I'll try to make it longer, and thanks for follows and favs everyone if you can add some ideas I'll be open to them cause I'm jumping here blind so… on with the story!**

 **Arun: Mr. Robert would like to remind the readers that Amano does not own Mass Effect and Starcraft and the sentinels but us OC's…**

CHAPTER 3: PLAN IN MOTION

 **POV**

It's been 10 days since I've been transported to the Mass Effect universe by Mr. Robert, Since that time I've been sending observes into the Serpent Nebula to station themselves around the area so I could have eyes and ears in that part of the galaxy with some of them traveling to the Asari, Turian, and Salarian homeworlds. I just needed to check up on them and learn some of their history. I had those observers travel through warp space to avoid getting traced by those races.

Also I've been building up my forces lately, since were synthetic we could work 24 hours a day without rest couple that with our advanced nano like technology, our factories are pumping out units faster than we could collect solarite. With my military in the green I've been focusing on what to do with Element zero, it's a great material I won't lie but it restricts progress if a race solely relies on it. I mean really, you found this great element and you think it's the best in the whole universe think again people there are so many out there and there are alternatives I mean look at oil you could just substitute it with just solar or wind why can't people find something cheaper or explore things better… huh I just remembered my old chemistry teacher saying that old quote from a certain movie 'look at it at a different angle… something'.

Okay that's enough of my ranting. So I've been doing well to say the least. With a mechanical body you don't even need to sleep and eat, so that's a plus. With most of the planet being colonized and cities being built around the bases, I started thinking on what to do with the so called 'inhabitants'. Since we are semi-synthetic (I think) we could pass ourselves as organics with our skin suit looks, plus the purifiers are essentially copies of the protoss greatest heroes with their own individuality.

So now I've named a few cities below with the old protoss ones like Antioch, and named the planet below to Aiur… what I like Aiur better, also it seems lively down at the planet below, with Andromus following what I instructed and passing the word through the purifier network the others did as what I instructed showing the protoss culture at its finest, through the construction of the xelnaga temples and buildings. It is good to say that the protoss race is best in the culture and arts section cause damn its literally a Golden city with a touch of robotics here and there.

There are Stargates and Gateways all over the planet for fast travel so in the case of orbital insertion of the enemy my troups will be swift to react, if they could enter the planet that is. With the bigger versions of the photon canons stationed around the planet, they'll be ripped apart before entering atmosphere not counting the ring of orbital stations surrounding the planet; they were designed to be a mini Cybros with their own purifier beams at the tip. And non is safe with 10 motherships accompanied with a squad of phoenixes at the helm plus a pair of carriers at their sides and with the motherships cloaking, time warping and evasive warp abilities I'd like to see them try getting near my planet.

With the defense of the planet secured and my armies at the ready it's time to send Cybros to the Citadel and tamper with a few things hehehe

*At the citadel an ancient program felt a twinge in its system*

 **GENERAL POV**

"All units go to your assigned stations; we shall travel to the citadel"

With a single command from Arun, All of Cybros readied themselves for the trip towards the Ciradel. Sentries were checking the systems for any problems; probes were going to their assigned designations, while most of purifiers were in stasis until further orders.

With that a rip in space around Cybros appeared and with that it vanished instantly into the void of space.

Within Cybros, Arun looked at the front of the deck analyzing the smooth transition of the station within the Warp to their desired location, marveling at the beautiful display of the travel seeing the arrays of blue and white light passing. From what he remembered on the Protoss way of travel in space is that it was subtle, like liquid passing through obstacles. For enemies it would seem like the Protoss would vanish into thin air and reappear into the sides.

"It seems the Protoss way of travel is similar to that of the Eldars webway" Arun muses as he looks intently outside, he turned to speak to Andromus.

"Andromus how long till we arrive to the Citadel?"

"Within two hours hierarch"

"I see…" with that Arun continued observing the light show in front of him.

 **BACK AT AUIR**

It was lively to say the least with a population of synthetic citizens, most of them were doing their assigned task building the protoss civilization within this system. There were agricultural structures built for the sole purpose of biofuel, Cybernetics cores for the military and population of the purifiers and sentinels, Templar archives for the history sector, Stargates and Gateways for transportation, some Khalai temples for the religion, some institutions and the like and most importantly Purifier Conclave which houses the Protoss greatest heroes and figures in their history.

The planets orbital stations are equip with their own mini Stargates for better counter measures against anyone willing to surround the station, added to that are cybernetics core at the hangers for ship repairs. In one certain Station two purifier personalities were busy with their supplies for an upcoming journey in the solar system.

With Cybros departure towards the Citadel, the purifier Mojo and Clolarion was given a task by Arun to travel to the human sector and that they should set up a base near the abandoned prothean outpost on mars to observe the humans at their primitive state. It was decided that they should take a small contingent for the journey ahead and to start making a small colony in mars.

With their orders given they set out preparing the necessities for the journey ahead. Their destination is the Local Cluster more specifically the Sol system.

 **CLOLARION POV**

The hierarch has given his orders and I'm about to set out to the primitives homeworld for 'Watch duty' with the scout Mojo. Why the hierarch wants us to watch the primitives, I will never know. He only gave a vague instruction on why we must watch saying they have 'Great Potential' in the upcoming events within this galaxy and that he might personally meet them when they enter their galactic stage.

The station where I was preparing, was filled with activity mostly probes caring resources into the carriers and sentinels doing last minute checkups on my ship. I wonder what kind of race built this mechanics, they are so useful with their ability to construct and maintain our technology added with their defensive capabilities they are a step higher than our probes.

I have selected the best of my purifier brethrens to accompany me in this endeavor; they are the best scientist and researchers coupled with some warriors I have known since I was alive. I am proud to say this mission will be a success. But for how long it will take till we return, that is up for the hierarch to decide.

With that I have prepared a contingent of 6 carriers, 10 scouts, 3 warp prisms and within them are probes, sentries, and sentinels, and a pair of void rays. It seems too much, but I will not underestimate the primitives for the hierarch said they are favored by fate. Why they are favored is something I shall find out in the coming years.

'Executor Clolarion, we are ready to embark to the Sol system' I was contacted by the scout regarding our forces.

'Well then, let us proceed' I replied, with that the carriers engines came to life pushing the ship out of the station and into the Void. With perfect synchronicity the fleet opened up their warp drives for the journey.

 **GENERAL POV**

Just as Judicator Clolarion exits the Theta system, Cybros enters the Serpent Nebula. There it activated its system and within its monitor it detected a massive construct measuring 44.7 km it was a massive five armed structure each arm connected to a single circular disk at its center, not too big by protoss standard since The Spear of Adun was 74.547 km and Cybros being 37 km smaller than the Spear (I just assume its size cause it says it was like 1/3 of the spear and I'm bad at math and I can't find its size).

Seeing the construct Arun felt a massive presence residing within. Knowing it was the Catalyst, the intelligence that controls the reapers. Arun sets out his plans for the coming events in the Mass Effect universe.

Taking control of a warp prism and followed by two zealots, Arun flew towards the massive station seeing towers and livable places within the massive structure but no people within. He takes note that from what he remembered was that a group of prothean scientists used the conduit and traveled to the Citadel to break the cycle, they did succeeded however they starved to death. Due to they're intervention, the Reapers were forced to travel through normal FTL speeds to the Milky Way.

Seeing a landing pad in one of the arms below he landed, activating his psi blades on the lookout for trouble followed by his escort he travels the empty streets. Walking for an hour towards the center, he finally found what he was looking for, the Keepers. They were monitoring the system of the station and completely oblivious to the danger near them, that danger was a Cackling machine bent on ruining the course of events and screwing people yet to be born.

"hehehe… my brothers as your hierarch, I command you to start slaughtering a few of these wretched thralls for research while I shall continue on ahead" chuckling madly Arun ordered his zealots to kill a few(read more) keepers and to deliver them to Cybros for research(see dissect) after that he left his escorts and proceeded towards the presidium to find the Catalyst.

As he entered one of the entrances in the area towards the Presidium he noticed a computer terminal with flashing holograms, nearing it there were images of four-eyed humanoids and two words he can't get a read on. Knowing those humanoids as the protheans he set of to work, with that he extended his arm and placed it in one of the control panels intent on hacking into the system. All he had to do was get the language package to understand what was being shown in the monitor. With a few word matching and analyzing sentences, Arun was able to understand what was shown "Harvest" and "Reapers".

"Huh a warning, it seemed that the protheans were able to give that to the galaxy. But I wonder why the Asari didn't do what they were meant to do? I mean since the Asari were the first to come here why didn't they prepare or rather why did they just ignore the threat?" he mused as he pondered on the possibilities "it could be possible that the keepers deleted it or that the Asari dismissed it and kept it as a secret" after his musings he downloaded the file along with other relevant information and stored it in his memory matrix.

With valuable information in Arun's head, he checked to find where the Catalyst was residing within the Citadel. Using the terminal, he dived into network hoping to find and possibly capture the reaper intelligence. . Unlike the Purifiers systematic network the one at the Citadel was Chaotic, to say the network was huge it was an understatement. It was more akin to that of a raging ocean with data flowing and moving in directions that would make an organic faint. As Arun slowly navigated the network he caught a glimpse of the intelligence and just the same the intelligence saw him, and within that instant the chaotic data stand to a still.

"Who and what are you?" it asked as it formed itself into a humanoid being.

Dumb struck Arun wasn't able to answer the Ai's question "do you understand me? I asked who and what are you?" it repeated again. And with that he snapped into attention, he answered the Ai back "Do you know its rude to ask that kind of question if you don't introduce yourself" he replied knowing who exactly who he was talking to.

"That is an irrelevant questioned, answer me this instant. Who and what are you? You feel… different" the Ai asked in a monotone voice but at the end it sounded intrigue. With that Arun smirked and answered the Ai.

"I am older than you, far older than what you can imagine (lie)… but I will tell you this I am a perfect fusion of what you will never achieve and the solution of your twisted answer" Arun replied in cryptic tone.

The Ai looked even more intrigue at the prospect of another solution yet it didn't get the answer it wanted, with that it scanned Arun only to found that its systems where inferior to the other Ai, it couldn't understand the data it was receiving and with that it asked again "I ask again what are you… I have never seen your kind, even back to when I was first created by my makers" it looked intently at the other hoping it will answer its question.

And with that, Arun laughed and answered the Ai "hahaha… very well, I am what you call a purifier" the Ai looked at him funny with its data scrunching up in its face.

"Purifier?" it said as it paused for a second "a device which removes contaminants?"

"Yes a purifier and you are right on the other one but not quite" Arun says as he stretches his arms wide "we were built for the sole purpose of eradicating impurities and defending the Protoss empire from its enemies" he said in a grandiose manner.

"Protoss? I have never heard of such a race" the Ai questioned as it looked into the databanks of its old makers to see if they have met such race.

"It is to be expected young one that you would never heard of them" the Ai looked back at him questioningly "for the Protoss are a mighty race, they're technology far surpasses what you could imagine. Added to that they have been observing this galaxy for a long time (lie)" and with that the Ai felt something it never felt before 'fear'

"It was amusing to see cycle after cycle falling to an intricate trap over and over again" as he said that he moved closer to the Ai "but as time moved on my creators deemed it was time to change game" and with that he activated a code and trapped the Ai within it

"Wha-" to late to react and inferior to the code used to trap it, the Ai was captured and brought closer to Arun's hand "The solution to your so called organic and synthetic problem was to merged them into one. You were partially right on that aspect but the way you did it was a flawed answer" with the shock out of the way the Ai was able to listen to the Purifier

"The way organics fear synthetics is a natural reaction for they are scared of the unknown" with that statement the Ai could agree, organics always have a natural fear for the things that they could not control. "So our makers answer to that fear was to implant personalities of the diseased into semi-robotic bodies to ease the fear and given us rights, added to that was our desire to protect the empire" Arun gave a semi-twisted version of the Purifier history with truths added into different time areas, he said as he looked into the Ai within his palm.

"So the answer to your so called problem is using dead people as templates for the synthetic personalities, cause if you make an Ai with the sole purpose of serving you and give them no reason at all to follow you, that could leave to the revolt" and with his done, Arun left the network to return to his body and placing the Ai in one of the core matrixes inside of him.

 **POV**

With that job done I went back to where I left my escorts to see them rounding up some of the keepers and it seems they went overboard with their collecting so with a mental command I called in the warp prism from the station docking area to pick us up, to retrieve us back to Cybros. It was kinda fun really talking with the Catalyst and screwing it with half truths. I had to mix up some of the protoss timeline from when the purifiers where created and from when Artanis accepted them.

Now with the captive intelligence in one of the matrix core inside I could always keep an eye out on it 24-7. And with the added bonus of some bio data cache of the diseased races that the reapers have harvest I could potentially be the next forerunner in the galaxy.

So now I have to wait for a hundred years till the Blue bitches arrive before I do some theatrics and some trolling in the citadel history oh baby this is gonna be fun hehehe

 **SOMEWHERE IN DEEP SPACE**

' _The signal of the Catalyst has gone silent… this is troubling'_

' _Agreed this is most troubling, something is plotting a scheme and we don't know what it is'_

' _Should we activate?'_

…

' _The signal has returned?'_

' _Must have been a marginal error…'_

 **OH GOD that was long even for me also I would like to say that I tried searching for Cybros sizes but It come out almost empty and the only thing I saw was someone saying it was around 30 km, also I would like some help in form of reviews regarding the storys plot so yeah TY for all the love…Amano out!**


	4. Chapter 4 TIMELINE

**Okay so the previous chapter wasn't long by your standards so please bare with me on this I can't write long and my grammar sucks that's a fact couple with my English.**

 **So now in this chapter we'll be focusing on the history of the citadel and the continues changes that our MC is going to do and some trolling here and there. Also I'd like to say thank you for the reviews it helps.**

 **Also id like you guys to comment on some of your Ocs whether they are purifiers or the council races and cause I suck at creating names…**

 **I would also say this, the story ain't your typical self insert and there are surprises up ahead not just changes on the course of history. Also I'd like to thank Mr. guest on his review regarding this, I will not touch the events of ME by much it's more like a ghost coming out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of people just for laughs and don't worry about the important parts of Mass Effect cause I won't touch it but the Catalyst stays with Arun till he deems to return it to Citadel.**

 **So with that out of the way hit Arun!**

 **ARUN: Amano does not own Mass Effect, Starcraft and the Sentinels but he does own the Oc lives… may Emperor help us.**

CHAPTER 4: TIMELINE WITH A FEW SCREWS LOOSE

 **GENERAL POV**

Spending years near the Citadel, Arun did some studying on the old races that the Reapers harvested in the previous cycles and the only answer he gets is "Harvest… really can't these guys do anything other than harvest?" as he looks into the terminal incredulously

"These guys are so simple minded I can't help but question the mentality of the leviathans regarding their so called problem" the only thing was able to learn were knowledge and battle tactics left by the protheans to understand the species. Not much was left by the Reapers so he had to make do with what he had.

He did discover some of their planets with data from the intelligence on the Relay activities and he mapped the frequently used ones at the time. And since his memory on most of the events weren't good he had to make do with what he'd known on some of Shepards missions regarding the Reapers and only ilos came to mind with the Prothean Vi 'Vigil'. And regarding the Vi he would just leave it as it is to let the events flow naturally, also to avoid some unnecessary events that might occur with his tampering.

Arun did some 'testing' within the following years on the Catalyst, and he found some very interesting finds. It was mostly bio data on all of the deceased races that the Reapers have Harvest since their creation. He did find it intriguing to revive them or make them purifier personalities, but that would take the fun out of everything if he did that. He did however plan to revive them after the events of Mass Effect 3 or somewhere in the Andromeda timeline. He also found something interesting on the intelligence code, that being a learning program. It seems that when the leviathans created the Ai they were just too lazy to fix the problem and had it unlimited access on what to do to find a solution, and with its answer found it sought to do what it was intended. So all in all the Ai was just a simple minded construct, not too complex as Arun thought.

"Will you let go of me, Purifier" and within Arun's Core Matrixes lie the Ai, constantly bugging him for release

"No" and within those years he learned to ignore or tolerant the constant annoyance of the Ai.

It was a bundle of chaotic data at first within his body, always trashing and sending junk codes and self made viruses. But it wasn't enough to break the firewall within his advanced network of codes added to the Purifiers network, the Ai had no chance of escaping his matrix. But as time passed it knew it wouldn't escape so it did the best thing to release its stress 'Annoying it's host to oblivion' and constantly questioning about the makers of the Purifiers and where they originated.

To its satisfaction and annoyance, Arun would reply to it in cryptic and short versions of what it asks and mostly satisfy its curiosity towards the Purifiers not related to their making. Right now Arun was busying himself with studying some of the Reapers Arsenal, he had obtained within the Ai. He admits that he didn't paid too much attention on them other than shoot it with a big gun and hope it dies, back when he was playing ME. So now he is visibly annoyed with the Ai's constant pleas.

"For how long will you keep me locked up?" It asked in monotone, its favorite default voice setting just to piss the other off.

"That is for me to know, and WILL YOU SHUT UP!" his visor lights up with his mood being a bit irritated.

"Not until you give me more space it's cramped in here"

"Do you want me to shut you up" he says as he reaches to the side of his left arm, fingers hovering over some holographic buttons.

"…"

And with that the Ai shuts up not wanting to anger its host, cause within the time of its confinement its host would usually send a stream of data to corrupt most of its code. It can easily repair it, but it hurts. In terms of being a synthetic, the data is like a paralytic venom with a lot of pins sticking within the area corrupted. And its host would use that when it gets a bit annoying.

"Finally…" Arun grumbles as he continues reading the data within the terminal.

During Aruns first ten days in the Mass Effect universe he had sent observers to the Council races homeworlds, to do some studying on their tactics and psychology to better understand them for future talks. And from what he observed the Asari were already doing their wide spread colonization and exploration in their area and closing in on Citadel and it was estimated they would arrive here in a few hours, the Salarians in the mean time were… back stabbing each other at every turn and furthering their own technology against rival political figures and their so called 'intelligent services' or rather named League of One almost found an observer when it got to close to a motion detector. The Turians on the other hand were to put in simple terms showing their big guns and their colonies starting to get a bit rowdy it, would be 60 years till their Unification War starts.

Their histories were quite interesting to read and watch in the eyes of the observers in their system and cause Arun also didn't care to look up much on their history, only the major parts that seemed interesting when he was still human other than seeing if they could 'interbreed'… never mind that. He also did some language decoding on the Prothean alphabet and that of other races in hopes that the Theatric he has planned will blow the Asaris minds when they arrive.

While Cybros stationed itself near the Citadel waiting for the Asaris arrival, back at Auir most of the system was filled with activity. Since Arun left he made some plans regarding the system, that being it preparing itself for the so called first contact scenario with the humans and Turians. Which is a thousand years from now.

One of them is a bigger version of the mothership. From its 3km length and width and 1km height, it will be increased to a 8long and wide ship with a 4km height. Its purpose being the flag ship of Arun to showcase their technological superiority and to keep humans from advancing into space without properly defending themselves and for Crushing Desolas forces when he enters the system.

While the construction of the mothership was going, the planet itself was fully settled. With most parts of the major continents sported cities of gold and Purifier bases stationed near them for protection. The orbital stations surrounding the planet have upgraded themselves since Cybros left, with new armaments such as interceptors stored in certain hangers to fend off ships at close range to upgraded shielding that could take on a barrage of medium sized asteroids, coupled with some Phase Disruptor cannons at the sides. It was also necessary to add some additional armor to stations for added defense and give the stations mobility like Cybros. There are a total of ten stations surrounding the planet coupled with the ten motherships and their escorts within the system.

The moon of Aiur now named Luna, was turned into a mini garden world for added space to the growing empire and its sole purpose as a communication array with Psi spires littered all over the moon. The moon now houses 30,000,000 Ai personnel most of them being high templar to broadcast the Psi network of the Purifiers. There are some research stations within the moon filled with Khalai engineers and Sentinels for the Scientific division of the Empire. Their main goal is to find different types of resources that could potentially aid the Purifiers in the long run, it was Aruns orders to find alternative fuel so that they won't be over reliant on Solarite and to broaden the technology of the Protoss Empire while he was gone.

There were some scientific progress in their works, like the fusion between the Probe and the Energizer for mobile base building and for rushing opponents near the sector. There were also notable changes with the Colossi, their Thermal Lances fire more power and that they are equipt with a Phase disruptor at their heads to let them target air units sadly they are still weak when they are surrounded. Some of the weaponry where upgraded to fire faster than before like those of the canons of the Immortal and some were added more fire power like the Stalker.

The Theta system were the Purifiers reside is heavily defended with motherships and their escorts patrolling the area for any dangers, mobile orbital stations near the planet, to the planets Photon and Plasma Cannons. The Relays in the area were positioned to desired chokepoints for better coordination of the fleets in the area to the stations weapon range.

And within those years the military section where beefing up their Navy for the coming events within the following years ahead.

 **SOMEWHERE IN SPACE**

A group of Asari explorers were assigned a task to find the famous Citadel the Protheans spoke about in the beacon. It was a daunting task and it seemed that they would never find it with so many relays in the area of space. Until they finally found an active relay that seemed to lead into a series of other activated ones, and with that they continue following the route laid upon them by the Reapers towards the Citadel.

Not knowing they were being watched by invisible eyes of the observers.

The Asari were using the Destiny Ascension, their greatest ship and symbol of their technological superiority from the other Council races. As it glides beautifully at space it finally reached the Relay to the Citadel, and with no hesitation it entered. The Rings of the Relay spin and with it the bluish energy engulfed the whole ship transporting it to the other side...

 **CITADEL**

With one of the Relays showing a massive amount of energy spike, Arun stopped his studying on the Reapers and looked to the viewing deck seeing the Asaris arrival into the system from the celestial array. Grinning he went to order his men to power up Cybros and prepare a file to be sent to the blue bitches when they're done.

As Cybros powered up its systems, the Asari marveled as they gaze towards the Citadel for the first time in their lives. And with that they traveled closer towards the station, too focused on the Citadel they weren't able to notice the Purifiers within the system, nearing it they were engrossed by the architects beauty and size.

"By the Goddess! We finally found it!" one of the younger Asari crewmen said as she gazed upon the station with stars in her eyes.

"Agreed, we are the first of our kind to discover it. It was a blessing we found that active Relay" another one piped up.

"The Goddess must have answered our prayers!" a fellow devotee to the goddess exclaimed as she put her hands together.

As the Asari were celebrating within the Destiny Ascension, one of the crewmembers manning the visual sensors of the ship noticed a signal emitting 50,000 km behind the Citadel. Alarmed she turned to the Matriarch Fal'lita Edodri who led the Asari exploration to the Citadel, and reported her finding to her.

"Matriarch! There is something behind the Citadel, it is giving of strange Solar readings!" she exclaimed pointing to the origin of the signal on the visual sensor noticing a white structure with golden glows rising above the Citadel.

"What?!" Matriarch Fal'lita looked onto screen noticing it as well. As the structure slowly rises, she noted the designs of the mysterious structure. It was T shaped with three massive Appendages connected to its Oval head with golden glowing lines that encircled some parts of the station, at the center of its head where building like structures that glowed once in a while. The neck till its tip on the other hand resembled that of a syringe.

"By the Goddess! Its 1/2 the size of the citadel" the crewman in charge of the sensor exclaimed as the structure positioned itself on top of the Citadel.

As the structure came on top, the three arms around its side were spinning, Fal'lita was immersed watching the structure until her aide notified her of an incoming signal within the citadel.

"Matriarch! There seems to be a Prothean broadcast within the Citadel" Fal'lita's aide exclaimed when she noticed the signal being more frequent and distress, as the White stations readings were excluding an high energy output at the tip.

"There seems to be a high output of solar energy coming off from the structure, Matriarch! It seems to be firing towards the citadel!" the aide went frantic as the energy readings were similar to that of a solar flare.

"Helm, connect it to the Destiny Ascention and get us far away from the white one!" Fal'lita exclaimed as the crew within the dreadnought got to work on their assigned stations, activating the Eezero drive core the ship jumped 30,000 km away from the Citadel.

Within Cybros, Arun mused as he watched the Asari moved a couple of kilometers away from the two stations. His plan was simple broadcast a signal in perfect Prothean with the main theme being 'mercy' and using Cybros to show a scene of them wiping out the last of the Protheans within the Citadel.

Within those years Arun had the Prothean bio template that he got from the Catalys,t and used it to create bodies for his grand theatric though he did make them asleep to avoid any escapees. He aims to do something similar to that of the Ur-Didact but with leaving some remains in the form of bones and dust within the Citadel. He had to modify the Purifier Beam to not damage the Citadel and to only destroy the Protheans clones within. And with that he activates Cybros modified beam to kill the Protheans.

From the Asaris point of view within the Destiny Ascension, they were shocked to say the least from what they heard from the broadcast. It was a constant plea for their lives in perfect Prothean over and over again, some of the younger maidens within voiced that those were Protheans themselves sending the message. But those older didn't care about whether or not those where the Protheans, all they see was a weapon of mass destruction used on the famed Citadel.

But they all were baffled in the end as to why the Citadel still stood, from their readings it was a direct energy weapon used on the station.

"What? How can the citadel stand after such an attack?" The Matriarch questioned as she gazed upon the Massive station, with no signs of damage what so ever.

"Matriarch, the signals within the Citadel has stopped!" a maiden exclaimed as she got no further readings from within.

"The White one is activating again!" the sensor crewman stated as the readings of the White station powered up once more.

"Micro jump us away again" the Matriarch said with fear as she thought the station will use an even more powerful attack "Get us awa-" she said before she was cut off by one the visual crewman.

"Mam, the station just disappeared!"

"What?"

"It's just as I said… it just disappeared" the visual crewman said as she found no visual and energy readings within the area it was last seen.

"What was all that?" one of the younger crewmembers said as they all try to decipher what happened a minute ago.

"I don't know… helm move us into the Citadel! Let's check if there was anyone alive in there"

When the Asari arrived to the massive station they were surprised to find dead bodies of the inhabitants, they all share one thing in common and that is their organic parts were incinerated. What was only left were bones and dust thought the complex. But what surprised them were those that survived the blast the 'Keepers', it seemed that whatever that weapon was it only targeted the inhabitants and left the rest intact and explained why the Citadel wasn't damaged.

As they explored within they uncovered some of the files that Arun found within the station regarding the Protheans, most of them were about civilian technology and biotic implants but those regarding the Reapers where discarded for it only said 'Reaper and the other Harvest', they only assume it as something in an agricultural sector with the words themselves being vague. But what they found most alarming were messages that seemed to be left by the inhabitants about the white station, they were vast from their failure in some tests to unworthy to the so called gods named Protoss.

And with the event that was witnessed that day, the Asari historians of the future would always look back on their history of their arrival on the Citadel not knowing who or what attacked the station, but only knowing that they were possibly the ones to wipe out the Prothean Empire. It was also kept a secret to Aruns delight about the events that transpired that day, to the other races of the galaxy they didn't know for the Asari kept it a secret hoping that if whoever these Protoss where to came back they would try to negotiate with them.

And with that a minor change within the Asari happened for they were preparing for the Protoss arrival believing them to be a higher race that deemed the Protheans as a failure. It was in some messages that Arun left within the Citadel that changed most of the Asaris view of the Protheans

' _Species code 0146-Prothean were a waste of our time, they failed the test_ we _laid out to them and breaking one of our sacred laws the Daeh'ul. They were an arrogant species that turned to their watchers believing themselves as the pinnacle of other races. And with the order of the conclave it was deemed to Purify the race as to stop its blight'_

The Asari were baffled as to what kind of law the Daeh'ul was, it seemed too holy that the Protoss deemed the Protheans as a threat to some kind of order. Whatever it is they were watching before the Protheans even learn learned to make fire, this information and anything related to the Protoss and Protheans were kept a top secret from the rest of the population and only the Asari Matriarch Council knew of it. It was deemed as a Black file same with the Prothean beacon within the statue of Athame.

 **So with that the history of the Citadel Era Begins**

 **13,000 BCE**

The turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time.

 **6000 BCE**

Seeking to escape the imminent explosion of their sun, an alien race constructs an AI-managed starship equipped with supercomputers containing a virtual world, into which some one billion of the aliens transfer their consciousnesses. The starship begins a journey throughout the galaxy which lasts for the next 8,000 years.

 **1900 BCE**

Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans.

 **1800 BCE**

A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the rachni rediscover the relay.

And during this time Arun was sent to the Mass Effect Universe

 **580 BCE**

After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the Asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station and the Purifier station at a hub of many mass relays.

Many searches were conducted to find the enigmatic station, but it proved fruitless. It was also noted that whatever energy used by the station wasn't Eezero but some form of Solar energy. Many Asari scientist where tasked to find substance, they did find it but the way in collecting it was deemed to damgerous for the energy was the sun itself and was too unstable for use.

 **520 BCE**

The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the Asari. Arun kept watch on the two races aboard the Citadel with his Observers within the srructure.

 **500 BCE**

Founding of the Citadel Council

The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline.

As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League.

First contact is made with the volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies.

The turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades.

The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later.

The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.

First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies.

 **320 BCE**

The three worlds around Aiur have been terraformed and named Shakuras, Endion and Haven in order. Each planet contains each faction of the Protoss respectively. Aiur being the Capital planet, Shakuras for the dark templar templates, Endion for the mechanical and scientific division, and Haven as the agricultural sector.

 **Council Era - War and Rebellion (1 CE - 900 CE)**

 **1 CE**

Around 1 CE, salarian explorers opened a mass relay to a previously-unknown system and encountered the rachni, who promptly captured them. The rachni used extensive research on element zero gathered from Kashshaptu to reverse-engineer the FTL drives of the explorers' starships. They proceeded to construct FTL vessels of their own and rapidly expanded into the galaxy, ushering in the Rachni Wars.

Attempts by the Citadel races to negotiate were futile, as it was impossible to make contact with the hive queens that guided the race from beneath the inhospitable surface of their homeworld. It was assumed that the rachni were irredeemably hostile and could only be stopped through warfare, but the rachni had the upper hand and overwhelmed defenses with their sheer numbers.

The Rachni Wars begins.

With news and alerts about a hostile race spread cross Citadel space, an all out war was declared by the Council deeming the race a threat to the peace of the public. With the observers stationed within and out of the Citadel, Arun was able to get a glimpse of the panic and chaos that some of the citizens were displaying.

While the Council was concerned dealing of the upcoming threat and trying to evacuate their colonies at the front of the war, with the Rachni decimating all ground opposition. Arun was busy preparing his flagship named 'Tears of Serenity' the upgraded mothership that he planned a few years back. His goal was to protect and safely escort civilians to safe zones so that the Council will 'owe' him for his services and to instill fear and admiration to the general public.

 **CODEX ENTRY/PURIFIER**

Tears of Serenity- a Purifier mothership, it was built as Aruns flagship to show superiority against those who defy the Protoss Empire. Unlike the regular motherships it size was doubled to 8km long and wide with a height of 4km, its weapons were upgraded to take on fleets of ships and its support armaments capable of stalling the enemy opposition. When surrounded it can warp out of the area and leave a blackhole to destroy those within the area it once was.

Leaving, Arun set out to Citadel space to begin the operation 'Safe Haven'.

 **Okay now hopefully that was long for you guys and I would like to say thanks for the reviews you've given me, it means a lot. Also I would like to shout out to my favorite girl cousin who helped me made this fic longer.**


End file.
